


Midnight Suburban

by wowietown



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, crankiplier - Freeform, ethan nestor x mark, ethan x mark, ethan x mark fischbach, mark fischbach x ethan, mark fischbach x ethan nestor, mark x ethan, mark x ethan nestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowietown/pseuds/wowietown
Summary: some stolen alcohol, some story telling, some secrets on the roof at midnight.
Kudos: 17





	Midnight Suburban

**Author's Note:**

> hi ty cameron for letting me write this for you even if it sucks mwa ly <3

Snores could be heard in the rooms down the hall as Ethan and Mark crept though the ladder's house. It was around, what, midnight, so Mark's family would be asleep. "Perfect", the teens thought, as they made their way to the finished basement.

"Eth,, Eth over here." Mark whispered to his friend as he motioned to the alcohol fridge. They kneeled down, wondering which ones they'd take. Of course, they were sixteen, so they hadn't had any experience with it.

"Uhm, how about a beer?" Ethan asked. Mark quickly shook his head.

"Nah, I've smelled it before. You wouldn't like it. Your taste would probably be more for,, this?" He pulled out a Green Apple Smirnoff bottle. It was a light green, seemingly sweeter then a normal beer. Ethan liked sweeter things, so he nodded. Mark shoved a couple bottles of it into his bag, followed by a few of the beers in there.

And it was off to the roof they went.

It wasn't hard to get up there, actually. Mark's bedroom window led right to it.

It was calm. Lovely, even. It was a warm summer night, not too hot, not too cold. Maybe you'd wear a hoodie. The sky was pitch black, decorated with bright stars that seemed to shine on the trees around the suburban home. A gentle breeze blowing through every now and again, just to add to the music the crickets made in the dark green grass below them.

But, while the scenery was beautiful, Mark seemed to pay no mind to it. His mind were somewhere else, just as his eyes were.

They seemed to be glued to his best friend. He looked lovely with the star light bouncing off his face, illuminating his blue hair, making his green eyes shine, though they were hidden behind wide glasses. He sported a single black nose stud, and a black dangling cross earring on his one pierced ear. He wore a pastel yellow sweater over a white button up, black skinny jeans, and black converse. 

He was always so unique. Always cared about what he wore, if he looked good, if it wasn't too weird.

Stupid, stupid Ethan. Didn't he know that he was already perfect?

Ethan turned around to face Mark, and gave him a bright smile. Honestly, he was thankful it was dark out. He honestly didn't know how to defend the fact he was already red in the face.

How could you not be, when Mark was sitting right next to you? His red hair complimented his chocolate eyes, as well as his red flannel and white t-shirt. With black skinny jeans and red converse, his outfit was absolutely perfect. Not to mention, he always seemed so laid back and chill. Never failing to comfort Ethan in every way.

Ethan's thoughts were disrupted by a cool bottle being shoved in his hand.

"Here, give it a try. I can always run back and get you something else if you don't like it. Dad rarely drinks, so he wont notice a few missing." Mark was smiling at him. That huge, goofy smile.

He brought the bottle up to his lips, trying the Smirnoff. He was surprised when it wasn't as strong as he expected, though it was enough of a kick to make him giggle.

"It's good!" Ethan said as he took a look at it one more time. The apple flavor was more prominent then expected. Almost sugary in a way.

"I thought you'd like that one better." Mark seemed to have to rip his eyes away from the boy to take a sip of his own drink, and look up at the stars. He hummed an absent tune as they sat quietly.

After a few minutes, he cleared his throat.

"We should be thinking about our futures, right? I mean, we're graduating in like two years. Any idea what you wanna do?" Mark turned to Ethan, who was already looking at him.

"I dunno," He said, shifting his gaze down to the shingles beneath him. "I was kinda going to figure out what you wanted to do first."

Mark kept his eyes on his best friend, and took another drink.

"Why would my plans matter? You gotta go make your dreams happen, doesn't matter what I'm doing." He said.

Ethan shifted, seemingly uncomfortable, though they both knew that wasn't the case. It never would be around Mark.

"I mean,, you're my best friend, y'know? We've grown up with each other. Just was wondering." His words were already slightly slurred from the alcohol, though he wasn't too tipsy yet.

"Yeah, I get that." Mark turned his head back towards the sky, took another drink, and eyed the boy. "I was considering taking an engineering course. Plus, there's a cool film and photography course at the same place." He suggested the idea, hope lingering in the back of his mind that Ethan would consider it. Despite his advice, he didn't want to separate Ethan and himself.

The mention of film and photography seemed to bring some sort of passion to Ethan's eyes. He looked up at Mark with slight surprise at how he knew what course he was planning to take, but it didn't matter now. His brain had already started focusing on the subject at hand.

"Dude, I love film and photography! When you get that c r i s p quality on a video, or when you get water perfectly in a picture- it's amazing." Ethan seemed to ramble on for a while about it, as Mark just watched him. It made him happy to see Ethan happy.

When they were done ranting and rambling on about random subjects, the two laid down on the roof and just star gazed as they finished their second drinks.

It was around, what, twenty minutes when Ethan had finished his? Mark still had half a bottle left.

Ethan sat up, placing the last bottle next to the other one. He looked at Mark with a giddy smile on his face.

"So, 're we going to the same college?" His words poured out sloppily, it was a miracle that Mark knew what he was saying.

"Hopefully." He smiled back as his lightweight friend. Sure, Mark was fairly tipsy, but Ethan seemed practically hammered after two bottles. To be fair, he was drinking vodka.

"Good, I coul-n't live without ya." He giggled again, laying on his side to look at Mark. He did the same.

"Y'know I think you're really pretty." Ethan slurred. 

"Oh yeah?" Mark smiled. "He's drunk, just play along." He thought to himself. Surely Ethan couldn't be serious.

"Yea, doofus. Your hair is like-" He took a second to drag emphasize the next word. "Perfect."

Before Mark could respond, Ethan's smile suddenly dropped as he looked down,

"What's wrong, bub?" Mark questioned his best friend.

"I dunno, y'just don't get it. I know I'm drunk ri'now, but I'm kinda pretty serious." He said as he played with his empty bottle again.

Mark swallowed, the reminder in his head fading away with every second that passed.

"Serious about what?"

"Us, I guess."

The air seemed to get thick, though they were outside. Ethan still refused to make eye contact with Mark, but maybe that was for the best. Maybe he wouldn't have been able to say the next thing if he were looking directly at him.

"But there's really no us. Just my dumbass crushing on my best friend, who I'm not even out to." His words seemed put together this time. No more slurring, almost like he was sober again.

"What?"

Ethan gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oblivious fuck." He mumbled, before taking another deep breath and finally meeting his gaze. "I'm in love with you, honestly. Have been for what,, four to six years? I thought it would go away."

Mark just stared at him, his mouth open in surprise. 

Ethan?? Likes him?? No, not even likes, he loves him.

"I love you too, Eth." He responded, his voice gravely like he hadn't talked in hours.

"No, not like that Mark. Like, I'd totally date your ass."

"Yeah, Ethan, I know. I love you too." 

Ethan glanced at him, swallowing. "Don't lie to me."

Mark, now sober, suddenly pushed himself up.

"I wouldn't lie about this! I thought you'd never love me back, you know?? But now you do and we can- we can work our way through college and hell, through life!!" His voice raised in excitement, relief, happiness, shock, any positive emotion you could think of.

Ethan followed Mark and pushed himself up, the panic seeming to have left his face.

"You mean like,, for real?" He could barely breathe.

"Yeah!! I mean, you've loved me back for so long, right?? So have I! It all led up to this, you know. There HAD to have been a reason we held on for so long?" Mark exclaimed.

"Like soulmates?" Ethan wholeheartedly couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Like soulmates."

A moment of silence passed as they stared at each other in disbelief.

"So, we're doing this together?" Ethan started.

"Doing what?"

"Y'know, everything. Life." 

Ethan expected Mark to become hesitant, or even back out. But, to his shock, that's not what happened.

"Yes. We're doing it together." He said, without a doubt.


End file.
